Moments In Time
by BJ's world
Summary: This is a Hal/Maggie story as their relationship develops. Mainly based on the episodes, but I adding bits as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary – **This is a Hal/Maggie story and is mainly from their points of view, although it may include other characters and their point of views on Hal/Maggie's relationship too (I haven't fully decided yet). There will be a mix of episodes, as well as bits I'm adding!

**Disclaimers – **I don't own the show or anything to do with the episodes. If I did I would have had them together sooner and there would be A LOT more Hal on my screen! ENJOY

**Moments In Time**

**Hal's POV**

Life had been well not perfect, but normal for Hal before the attack. He had been a typical 16 year old guy, going to school, playing sports, spending time arguing with his brothers, arguing with his dad not letting him drive his motorcycle because he didn't have light, you know the normal sort of things. In a blink of an eye, it all changed, the Skitters attacked, his mum had been killed and Ben had been taken by the Skitters. The only thing that used to keep him going was that he still had his dad, his youngest brother Matt and Karen. Karen was the one person who made him feel like a normal teenager, because name him anyone his age, who had to go on scouting missions and always carried a gun around with him, on the safe side? He had met when he and his family had joined up with a group of survivors after the attack.

Karen was already there, her whole family having been killed in the attack. At first he had kept his distance, but she was brilliant in helping take care of Matt in the early stages of them joining the group, when things were most difficult. It was from there that their friendship grew and as they say the rest is history. Especially now, after the Skitters took her from him, when they were attempting to rescue Ben. He wasn't sure at first how he would cope without her, she'd always been by his side and now he had to do it on his own. At first he had been determined to get her back, but everyday that passed he knew they'd never get Karen back and even more so now. He had to carry on without her, as much as it hurt him to do so, he had too. They had come across her a few times since the harness and she wasn't the person he once knew, that much was obvious. The harness had affected her and she was clearly under the Overlord's control, as much as he didn't want to believe it, he had to face facts, Karen was gone, they'd never get her back. Plus there were others to think about now….His dad, Matt, Ben and Maggie, as well as the rest of the Second Mass.

Maggie…how things had changed between them. He could barely remember a time, when she hadn't been apart of the Second Mass. It was strange to think that she hadn't been there, when they'd first arrive at what became known as 'home'. No Maggie was a different story all together, but someone who he could trust no matter what and would always have his back, both in the field and off it. As he looked down from his spot on the roof, he spotted the blonde on her way back from a scout with Dai. He couldn't even pinpoint how they had gotten to where they were now. It had just sort of happened. The arguing, each time one of them got injured, her stubbornness, everything brought him back to this point. He wasn't sure how long it had been, when he heard a noise behind him. He didn't need to worry, he'd know those footsteps anywhere, it was Maggie. She always knew where to find him. _'Hey' _she said, as she sat down beside him. _'How'd you know where to find me?'_ Hal responded. _'Because I know you Hal' _she replied staring at her partner. Hal tried not to laugh _'of course you do'_ he said. Hal knew what she was thinking because she was thinking the same, they needed to talk, he had to tell her. _'Guess we need to talk about a few things, don't we?' _Maggie said to Hal. _'Yeah I guess we do'_ replied Hal, knowing that he owed her an explanation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary – **This is a Hal/Maggie story and is mainly from their points of view, although it may include other characters and their point of views on Hal/Maggie's relationship too (I haven't fully decided yet). There will be a mix of episodes, as well as bits I'm adding!

**Disclaimers – **I don't own the show or anything to do with the episodes. If I did I would have had them together sooner and there would be A LOT more Hal on my screen! ENJOY

**Author Note – **a couple of people asked if there was more, so here it is! Glad you're enjoying it. I've already done a few chapters but bare with me while I work on the rest (although I must say after a bad day at work, this is the best remedy!) So because people asked nicely (and the fact I have football tomorrow, here is chapter 2 earlier than planned). ENJOY

**Moments In Time**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Maggie's POV

On the way back from a scouting mission, Maggie was enjoying a rare moment of quiet time. It was something that she missed, but with living with hundreds of people after an alien attack it was something that didn't really exist now, so when you actually got it, it was precious. But it was also when she did her thinking, ok so it might not be the most practical moments (especially when you were on the look out for an alien ambush) but it always seemed the best time to her. The thing was, there would have been a time when she would have hated living with hundreds of strangers, she could just about cope with living with her family and well that didn't end up too well in the end, but the Second Mass was home now. In fact it wasn't just a home, but the people in it actually felt like family to her. Somewhere where she knew she had a place, a reason, somewhere she finally felt accepted.

The thing was it hadn't always been this way. She'd survived cancer, brain tumours, the real bad kind. She'd been close to death so many times, that she was prepared to die, but each time, she came through the operations. As well as this, she'd been through other crappy situations, ones that she didn't like thinking about, let alone telling people, but it had made her a stronger person. Each event in her life had made her who she was now.

Then the Skitters invaded. It was just after this that she'd been snatched by Pope and his crew. God, how she wished she'd never run into them, but she had been on her own and they came out of no where. It was them verses her, she fought of course she had, but she was outnumbered. They'd been ok at first, but she soon came to realise that she was there for their enjoyment. Even now she couldn't bring herself to think about what had happened during this time, it angered her that she'd been that weak and let them do those things to her. But then came her way out, her escape.

It was the day that Pope and his crew had captured Tom, Hal and the others. She was curious from the moment Pope brought them back and it became clear that they were part of a resistance group against the aliens. She hadn't met any other groups other than Pope's. The thing that she realised was that these people were all in it together, each one of them having the rest of the group's backs. Whereas with Pope's lot, it was each one for themselves and boy did she know it. Seeing a way out, she'd helped Tom, Hal and the others escape from Pope's crew, just to piss Pope off, but in hind sight it was the best decision she'd ever made. Trust had never been her strong point, she'd been burnt too many times before, but in a few split seconds, Maggie saw a look between Tom and Hal that she knew she could trust, she saw something that she hadn't had for a long time.

That day seemed so long ago now, so much had happened since. Hal putting himself at risk to get Ben back, losing Karen, Tom disappearing for months, were just a few and she remembered every single thing that had happened. Throughout everything though, there was one person who hadn't changed in all this and that was Hal. So their relationship had changed over time, even now she wasn't sure how they'd gotten to this point, but she knew what ever happened he had her back and he knew she had his. They trusted each other and it was something that was entirely new to Maggie. It scared her, but there was something about Hal that made her feel safe. He had something about him, she wasn't sure what, but he could reach her, how on one else could. She'd taken that risk and told him, told him everything. She'd given him space but now she needed to know what he was thinking.

She didn't even need to look up at the roof, she knew where he was. He was too predictable. They both liked peace and quiet and while she went to the river bank, Hal went to the roof. He'd told her it was because it had the best vantage point and could see everything, but she knew him better than that, up there no one could find him, not even Tom, well no one except her. As she opened the door at the top of the stairs, she knew he wouldn't turn round, he'd know it was her. _'Hey' _she started, sitting down beside him. _'How'd you know where to find me?'_ Hal replied, trying not to laugh. Smiling Maggie answered his question _'Because I know you Hal'. _Hal knew she was right, she knew him better than he knew himself at times, _'of course you do'_ he said. She knew what Hal was thinking because she was thinking the same, they needed to talk, she had to find out what he'd been thinking _'Guess we need to talk about a few things, don't we?' _she said to her partner. _'Yeah I guess we do'_ replied Hal, both of them knowing that this was one conversation that they had to have.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary – **This is a Hal/Maggie story and is mainly from their points of view, although it may include other characters and their point of views on Hal/Maggie's relationship too (I haven't fully decided yet). There will be a mix of episodes, as well as bits I'm adding!

**Disclaimers – **I don't own the show or anything to do with the episodes. If I did I would have had them together sooner and there would be A LOT more Hal on my screen! ENJOY

**Moments In Time**

CHAPTER 3

**Maggie's POV - Flashback**

Pope had used Hal as a bargaining tool for more weapons. He had seen the looks passing between who she now knew was Tom and him. Pope had quickly picked up on the fact that they were father and son. She wasn't stupid, she'd noticed it the moment that they'd captured them. She'd also clocked that the blonde with them had to have been Hal's girlfriend (this was confirmed later on, when the guys were getting her to twirl, the look on Hal's face said it all). Pope had ordered her to lead Hal out to relay the message back to him commander, guns in exchange for the rest of the group. As she took Hal out of the tunnels, he began to get on her nerves. He was testing her, she knew that, she wasn't that stupid. He began talking to her, wanted her to consider joining them. She'd told him to shut up, but he'd carried on anyway. The thing was she actually allowed herself to stop and think about joining them for a second and this was enough for him to try and get the jump on her. Maggie wasn't stupid, one thing she'd learnt about herself, was that she could handle herself and before he knew it she'd pinned him down, threatening that next time she'd use the gun.

To be honest once she'd let him go, Maggie knew that he would be back for his family and friends and boy was she right. Thing was he brought a doctor with him and not the guns. The idiot, he didn't know who he was messing with, but there was something about him, but she couldn't work out what. Pope of course wasn't happy and had left to try and get the weapons, leaving her with a couple of others to keep an eye on Hal and the group. She tried not to look at him, but she couldn't help it. There was something about him that compelled her to look. It was if he was pleading with her to let them go, to come with them, escape. _'Is he going to live?'_ she asked Dr Glass, _'Yes he'll be fine'_ came the reply. In that moment, she shot him, she shot both men. A sense of relief came over her, as she freed first Tom, then Hal, before the rest of them released the others.

Eventually they captured Pope and the rest of the gang and it was only then that she felt as if she had another shot at a life. A chance to make up for all the bad decisions she had made in the past. Pope capturing the members of the Second Mass was the best thing that could have happened to her. In those few hours after meeting Hal, he'd helped her like he'd never known and probably never would. Now she would repay the favour and help them to get Ben back.

End of Flashback


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary – **This is a Hal/Maggie story and is mainly from their points of view, although it may include other characters and their point of views on Hal/Maggie's relationship too (I haven't fully decided yet). There will be a mix of episodes, as well as bits I'm adding! This chapter is based on 1x03 'Prisoner of War'

**Disclaimers – **Same as always…I don't own the show or anything to do with the episodes. If I did I would have had them together sooner and there would be A LOT more Hal on my screen!

**Author Note – **Thanks again for all the reviews. You know who you are. They mean and a lot and it means, that you get more chapters posted. HAPPY READING.

**Moments In Time**

**Chapter 4**

**Hal's POV**

_**Flashback**_

Maggie knew where some of the harnessed kids were gathering. I wasn't sure about it at first, but was willing to give it ago, anything to get Ben back. For someone who until the other day I'd never known, she had become willing to be part of the Second Mass and help us. I wasn't sure if she was paying us back for helping her finally break free of Pope and his gang, but I know that I was grateful for her help, even if others weren't.

We found the place no problem and after a close call, went back the next day, but with Maggie staying back at camp this time, helping out the others. There was a few of us there, Karen included but I wasn't sure why, but it didn't feel right without Maggie there. I knew Karen still wasn't sure about Maggie, a girl thing and I wouldn't understand it, I was told. All I knew was that Karen felt a lot happier when Maggie wasn't around. But for me, I was just happy she was on our side, rather than against us. After all she'd helped us take down Pope and his gang, helped us find Ben and above all was a pretty good fighter.

We went back to get Ben and Karen and I had gotten split up from dad and the others. Shots were fired so we thought they'd gotten Ben, so fired back. The next thing I knew a Mech was standing in front of us and my last memory before everything went black, was seeing dad and the others drive off, without us. My next memory was waking up, seeing a harnessed Ben taking Karen and I couldn't stop him. That was when I saw the Skitter, the Mech and the kids….I'd never admit it to anyone, but I'd never been so scared. I thought that that was it for me I thought that I would be killed within seconds, but no the Mech opened fire on the kids and killed them instead, right in front of me. Next thing I knew, Dad was in front of me and everything spilled out of me. For once I was in front of my dad and without too much force, I told him everything, something that I rarely did. Dad then rambled on about me being the messenger, but from that moment my focus was on getting Karen back, I needed her.

When we got back, Dr Glass checked me over and said something about me being in shock and that it would pass. The next twenty-four hours were a bit of blur. The following day, I went out on scout with dad and a few of the guys, but was in my own little world. My brain couldn't shut off, all I could think about was how I'd let Karen down. Dad tried to talk, but I didn't want to, in true typical Mason style, I had retreated into myself again. Although it was a family trait and we all did it, even Matt, dad just wouldn't understand. I always tried not to think too much about mum, because it hurt too much, but there were moments when I wished she was here and this was one of them. All I wanted to hear was her to tell me what to do, but she wasn't here and neither was Karen. I knew mum wasn't coming back, but I would do whatever it took to get Karen back, I wasn't going to let her down.

When we got back, I went to where we had been staying. You couldn't really call it a room, but for now it was 'home'. I wasn't sure how long I sat there for, but I could hear voices outside. It was dad and Maggie, I'd know those voices anywhere. It was funny as soon as I heard Maggie's voice, it was as if part of me knew it would be ok. I could hear dad saying to Maggie _'Maybe you could talk to him, he might listen to you'. _It was Maggie's response that surprised me _'I'm not sure why you think he'll listen to me Tom, I'm not who he needs, who he wants'. 'Maybe not, but no matter what I say, he'll still blame himself and think I'm protecting him. We both know that you'll tell him the truth, no matter what, you won't sugar coat things and that's what he needs to hear right now'_, I could hear dad tell her.

That's why I wasn't surprised when I heard Maggie come through the door. _'How you doing Hal?'_ she asked. It took all my strength to reply, _'not good'._ Maggie just looked at me, neither of us really sure what to say, before Maggie spoke _'Hal you can't blame yourself'_ she told me. Agh now could she stand there and say that to me, of course I blamed myself. God she could be so frustrating. _'Of course I blame myself Maggie, how can I not?' _I answered back _''Hal….'_ Maggie started before I cut back in, _'It was my fault Karen got taken, I should have protected her, I should have told her to run, but I didn't. I should have stopped Ben taking her, but I couldn't move. If I'd just gotten up, I could have stopped Ben, stopped him taking the one good thing in my life, the one person who kept me going'_.

'_Hal Mason, you listen to me, it wasn't your fault the mission went wrong. No one could have guessed what Mike was going to do. You could have told Karen to run, but you know yourself she wouldn't have left your side, she cared about you too much to do that. As for Ben, you know that's not Ben, it's the harness, the skitters made him to it. If you'd tried to stop him, they would have killed you and believe me there are people here who care about you. People that need you here. We'll get both Ben and Karen back, but you've got to stop blaming yourself. Now stop sulking and get off your backside and do something about it'_ said Maggie, who was looking at me for a reaction. I knew in that moment, that she was right, I had to do something. But I wasn't sure what or how, but it was during that moment, that something shifted, I had gained something that had been missing since the attack, in Maggie I had a friend. Someone who no matter what was happening and especially if I didn't want to hear it would tell me the truth.

_**End Flashback**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary** – This is a Hal/Maggie story and is mainly from their points of view. Mainly based on the episodes, but also with added bits! For some reason the chapters are getting longer, I'm not sure why? Believe me I trying to keep them down, but it isn't happening, so I hope you all like long chapters. This one is based on 1x05, Silent Kill. Don't forget…reviews….? I want your feed back if I should carry on! So hear you go, earlier than planned because of football tomorrow…..

**Disclaimers** – Same as always, I don't own Falling Skies, any of the characters (1nfortunately). Some of the dislog in this chapter has been transcribed from my dvd's so I don't own that either.

**Moments In Time**

**Chapter 5 **

**Maggie's POV**

_**What the hell was he thinking?**_ the voice inside Maggie's head was shouting at her. Bloody Hal Mason…..why couldn't he just leave Tom and Weaver to sort out a plan to get Ben back? They were more than capable of coming up with a plan, but he have to get involved didn't he. I know Ben's his brother and that he wants to do what he came to get him back, we all do, but this is just stupid, she thought to herself, as she stood staring at the window, waiting for Hal to flash his torch, the signal that told us he had Ben. The events of the day were playing over and over again in her head, as they waited, Tom crouched down beside her, waiting for just some hint that his eldest son was okay.

_**Flashback**_

Weaver had dismissed Tom's first plan and he was trying to come up with another one. We were all racking our brains to help Tom, Hal and Matt get Ben back, but no one could come up with anything, well no one except Hal. I first noticed it when I walked passed the big window along the main corridor and saw Hal talking to Rick. I knew that look on his face, he was up to something, I just wasn't sure what. The strange thing was that although I hadn't been part the Second Mass for long and there were some people I was still getting to know (hell, some people still didn't trust me, just because I'd been found with Pope), Hal was different. Weaver had paired us up on missions, in fact I don't think there was many missions that I'd gone on without Hal by my side, since I arrived and it was because of this that I was beginning to learn the looks on his face and this one was defiantly the one, when he was up to something. I just stood there watching him talk to Rick, my guess being that he was trying to get information out of Rick about life with the Skitters. Leaving them too it, I decided to continued onto the make shift armoury to sort out my gun, after all a girl can never be too careful.

The next time I saw Hal, was out on what used to be the school playing field. Him and Tom were shooting crossbows with little effect, both of them kept missing, especially Hal, who's shots were miles off. I just couldn't help myself; _'You guys belong at medieval times'_ I aimed at the Mason men. Of course Hal had a reply, _"We're going to get Ben. Gotta kill a Skitter without making a noise. These only give you one shot"._ _"Lets keep at it" _was the reply from Tom. Both Hal and I looked towards Tom and then back at one another, _"You got any pointers?" _he asked. Of course I did…._"Mm-hm'_" and with that got Hal into the stance, which was best for shooting a crossbow. This shouldn't have been a problem, it should have been easy to help him, but I don't know…..it was just…well maybe it was because we were standing so close….but something was different, awkward even. All I knew was that this was the closest I'd been to Hal and I was fully aware of the fact that Tom was standing right behind us, watching. So pushing whatever my brain was trying to tell me to the back of my mind, I carried on _"You feel that?"_ I asked Hal wondering if he was feeling as awkward as me. _"Mm-hm"_ was the reply, so I carried on _"Okay there. And it's a slow, steady pull on the trigger and the kick comes from the front"_, and with that Hal released the bow, which was miles off target. One look and I could see the frustration in his face. _"Here's another idea, make sure you're close'_" I told him. Turing to Tom, _"Ben's at the hospital right? Franklin Pierce Memorial off Route 2?"_ I asked. Tom nodded _"Yeah'_" I couldn't help but sigh, before answering _"Yeah I know the place. My aunt was there for a long time so I used to visit her. You going through the rear door?_" Tom shook his head, _"The ambulance bay"_ he answered. _"No you want to go through the ER, then turn left. It will take you to the main corridor"_ I explained. _"Can you show me on this map?"_ Tom asked, pulling out his map of the hospital. And it was from here the mission began to take shape.

I didn't see either of the Masons until we were filled in on the mission and ready to leave. Apparently Hal come up with the idea to infiltrate the Skitters camp with Rick's harness attached to his back. As expected Tom and Hal had argued over the idea, Tom didn't like the idea of Hal putting himself at risk, but Hal actually had a good argument, it wasn't about who went in, it was about who had the best chance of coming out. Weaver had sided with Hal and in the end Tom relented and the mission was a go. We were all scared for Hal, we knew anything might happen inside the hospital, but we also knew this was the best chance we had to get Ben back.

On our way to the hospital, both father and son were quiet, both clearly thinking about what was about to happen. Dai walked ahead with Tom, while I slowed down and walked along side Hal. Trying to break the silence _'You ok Hal?' _I asked my partner. It was weird how different he looked with the harness attached to his back, but I knew he was still Hal. _'Yeah I'm okay' _he replied looking at me with those huge brown eyes of his. _'Maggie I need to do this, I need to try and get Ben back. If I can get Ben back then it gives me hope that we will get Karen back as well' _he told me. _'I know you do, I might not have met Ben, but I know how much you, Tom and Matt need him back, in fact I've heard so much about him, that I want to meet him myself'_ I replied. For the first time, I heard Hal let out a small laugh and he looked a bit more relaxed. But there still seemed something bothering him. _'What is it Hal?' _I questioned him. Letting out a small sigh before carrying on, _'Maggie I hate to ask but would you do me a favour?' 'Sure, what?'_ I asked, not prepared for what was coming next, _'If anything happens to me in there, will you look after Dad, Matt and Ben for me?'_ he asked. I was shocked, I was so not expecting him to come out with that. _'Hal nothings going to happen to you' _I said. Looking at me with those eyes, _'You don't know that, anything could happen and I need to make sure that there's someone back here to take care of them all if I'm not around' _he continued. _'Hal you're going to be fine, put it this way, if there's any hint of anything going wrong, your dad and I will more than likely be the first two in there after you'_ I told him. _'Please Maggie…' _he started, _' I'm going to do my dammest to get in and out of there in one piece, but just in case…._' he trailed off. I sighed, I knew there was no budging him on this one, so I gave him my answer,_ 'Tom and Matt, even Ben, they might be your family but you see those people _(I pointed to the others in front of us)_ as well as all those back at camp, we are all family and family look out for each other. So the answer is yes, of course I'll look out for them, but I won't need to, because you are going in there, getting your brother and getting both of your backsides out of there. If you don't I might just get annoyed with you. You got it?_ Smiling, _'Yeah I got it, but thanks Maggie, it means a lot to met'_ Hal replied. We didn't talk much after that, but we didn't need to.

Instead as we reached the hospital, Tom switched from being a solider to a worried father again, questioning Hal on every little bit of the plan…

"_Ok tell me?" _Tom asked Hal. _"Left at the first corridor, lobby, left at the second corridor, right, the next corridor is Ben's, the south corridor, third door on the right_" Hal replied. "_Reference?"_ Tom checked. _"Moon falling in the east-southeast"_ continued Hal _"Weaver told you the slower you go, the less noise you you're gonna make"_ checked Tom. Frustrated Hal responded _"I got it", _but still Tom carried on _"What's the distress signal?"_ I knew what he was going to do the moment Tom said that….it was a typical Hal response….._"I yell 'help' as loud as I can" _came the reply.

It was nice to hear both father and son laugh, I couldn't help but smile at Hal response to that question, but I knew he was trying to lighten the mood. We all knew how dangerous the mission was. _"Don't do that, don't joke"_ said Tom. _"Its one flash out the window" _Hal replied being serious. "What's the ready signal?" Tom checked, to which Hal answered _"Three flashes"._ With that Tom finally seemed convinced that Hal knew what he was doing, _"Alright turn around let me see that thing. You know ever since you were a little kid, you could do anything with your body, your hands. You threw a perfect football when you were two."_ Tom said to Hal. Hal laughed _"Its called a spiral Dad",_ before letting Tom carry on _"Yeah. And you can be stubborn. Sometimes it's a good thing. Anything you wanted to get done, you got done and if anybody can do this it's you. All right 15 minutes. Give me that signal or I come in after you"._ As Tom was talking to Hal I could sense how proud he was of his eldest son for doing this. It was something that he couldn't do and it was driving him crazy, but Hal was willing to risk everything just to get his brother back. Tom was right, Hal was stubborn, but I'd come to realise that while his stubbornness annoyed the hell out of me at times, it was also one of his bests qualities, as no matter what he would carry on until he reached his goal, just like Tom had said. Again I couldn't help but laugh at Hal's response to his father, _"Well you give me 10 and you'll be looking for me"._ He knew his father too well. No only that but, I would also be clock watching….for me 10 minutes seemed too long. I wanted him in and out, as soon as possible.

As he passed me on his way into the hospital, he gave me a look, the look that said a thousand words and that look was not only one of gratitude for agreeing to his request, but it also told me that he was coming back.

_**End Flashback**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Notes – I would like to say thank you to everyone who's reviewed. Sorry I haven't replied to everyone, RL is really trying to get in the way of me replying. But you all know who you are. Everyone of your reviews means a lot to me. Hope you like the next instalment. **

**Summary** – This is a Hal/Maggie story and is mainly from their points of view. Mainly based on the episodes, but also with added bits! Another long chapter, hope you don't mind them! Again like chapter 5, this one is based on 1x05, Silent Kill, but it a mix of both Hal and Maggie's POV's. Hope you like.

**Disclaimers** – Same as always, I don't own Falling Skies, any of the characters (unfortunately). Some of the dialog in this chapter has been transcribed from dvds, so I don't own that either.

**Moments In Time**

**Chapter 6 **

**Hal's POV**

_**Flashback**_

This was the only chance we had to get Ben back. Of course it was risky and I knew dad would hate it, but I couldn't see another way. It was our only chance of getting him back. If dad went in there, he wouldn't come back out, at least I had a chance. But I also knew there was a chance that I wouldn't come out of the hospital, and I had to make sure Matt, Dad and hopefully Ben would be okay if I didn't. I knew that the rest of the Second Mass would be there for them, especially Anne, Lourdes, Maggie and Dai, but I just had to make sure and there was only one person I knew who would not let me down and that was Maggie.

I could tell as I asked her for the favour and explained what it was, that she was shocked. I don't think she was expecting me to come out with that, but I had to ask. I could see the panic and worry in Dad's face, it had been there since he walked in when I was talking to Weaver with the idea, but the shock on Maggie's face told me a different story. When she said that everything would be fine and that she would be along side Dad coming in after me, if anything happened, it was the first time that I realised someone other than my family and Anne was thinking about my safety. But when she said she would look after my family, a sense of relief came over me, I knew that no matter what happened, the rest of my family would have someone I trusted looking out for them. Although trust Maggie to make me laugh even in the face of a dangerous mission, '_but I wont need to, because you are going in there, getting your brother and getting both of your backsides out of there. If you don't I might just get annoyed with you. You got it?_' The thing was I knew that not only would she get annoyed with me, but she would more than likely come in and drag my backside out for me if I didn't show up. That was one thing I'd grown to admire about Maggie, she always told it straight. The rest was a blur and it was on with the mission.

_**End flashback**_

…

**Maggie's POV**

_**Flashback**_

Thinking back, all that seemed to be forever ago. Tom was beginning get anxious, Hal had been over 20 minutes. I could see the panic on his face and if I was being honest with myself, I was worried too. He'd been in there far too long, his words echoing in my mind _'If anything happens to me in there, will you look after Dad, Matt and Ben for me?'_ _**Dam you Hal come on, grab Ben and get your lazy arse out of there,**_ I thought to myself. I could sense Tom wanting to and I remembered what I'd said to Hal, '_if there's any hint of anything going wrong, your Dad and I will more than likely be the first two in there after you'. _Before I had a chance to say anything else, Tom said _'All right I'm gonna go and check on him'._ There was no way I was going to let Tom go in on his own, so I asked if he had a plan. Tom's idea was to find Ben's room and hopefully find another entrance. _ 'I know another _way' I told him and with that off we went.

It was actually easier than I though it was going to be and in we arrived just in time to see Hal finish killing the Skitter. The moment that passed between Tom and Hal, was touching, one of relief. Hal had gotten Ben, the Masons would be back together, we just had to get out of here. Tom and Hal started the evacuation, while I kept watch for any trouble. But we were soon out of there and on our way back to the school. I didn't see either of them for a while, as everyone seemed busy with the de-harnessing of the kids, but I knew Hal wouldn't be to far away from the medical bay, after all his brother was in there.

As I walked up the corridor, I saw him sat by the lockers, looking at his hand. Walking up to him, _"You should get that hand looked at" _I told him. "_They've been a little busy in there"_ he replied as I went to walk away. As I did, I heard Hal speak again _"Hey um…thanks for what you did back there". "It was all your Dad"_ I told him. _"He said you knew a different way"_ Hal answered. I sighed trust him_…"through the nurses room. I used to hang out with them during their cigarette breaks"_. I replied. I could feel him looking at me, as I looked down at the floor, so he carried on _"So when you were visiting you aunt at hospital you were hanging out with the nurses"_ he stated. I knew what he was trying to do….he had that way of getting to people…getting people to open up even if they didn't want too, but he wasn't going to get to me, I wouldn't let him. _"Something like that_" I told him. He wasn't convinced _"Friends with all the drug dealers in the town, all the nurses in the hospital, must have been one popular girl'_" came his reply. **'Dam you Hal….'** my brain was yelling at me. I'd forgotten about our earlier conversation in regards to the drugs run we'd been on…I'm not letting you in, but before I knew it, I was telling him something that I'd barely told anyone and defiantly know one in the Second Mass knew. _"I had cancer when I was 16, so one of the doctors told me to smoke pot, to you know, for the nausea. Whatever. And I'd go to this guy's house…and he would, like, show off for me, I guess. I don't know why, I wasn't looking do good with the whole no hair from the chemo and everything"_ I told him. I'd never seen him look so shocked, I don't think he actually knew what to say next until _"What kind of cancer?" _he asked. No I wasn't telling him that…. _"The bad kind, Had a 50-50 chance. Those odds make you think differently"_ I explained. I could tell that he was taking it all in, hell I don't even know what made me tell him, but I actually felt different, in a way it was a relief to finally tell someone, I'd been holding it in for too long. Ok so Pope knew roughly (too much alcohol one night not long before the Second Mass arrived), but I'd just told Hal a hell of a lot more than what Pope knew. I'd always kept my past where it was, in the past. I had no family to remind me of it and I was in remission, so there was no need to tell anyone. But tell Hal was different, after all I knew I could trust Hal, he wouldn't say anything to anyone. I could still tell he was shell shocked about what I'd told him, but I was the one who was shocked with what he said next….I really wasn't expecting him to come out with it _"I'm glad you made it" _he told me. I'd always wondered if surviving was the best thing for me, especially with that happened afterwards, but hearing those words from Hal….well for the first time they made me glad that I had.

As I turned to leave, I heard him shout after me again _'Maggie…',_ _'Yeah'_ I replied turning around, facing Hal once more. _'Thanks' he_ replied. _'You already said that'_ I answered. _'I know, but I didn't mean coming in after me. I meant…_' he said trailing off. _'I know…don't mention it, like I said, there are people that care about you and your family Hal, people who would do anything for you all and you didn't have to ask what you did earlier. It goes without saying that I would have looked out for them, even if you hadn't have asked. I'm just glad your back, the place wouldn't be the same without you' _I replied, receiving a nod from partner and with that I walked off, leaving Hal to wait for news of Ben.

_**End Flashback**_

…

**Hal's POV**

_**Flashback**_

I was sat waiting for news of Ben, when Maggie appeared. Even though I didn't want to admit it, I was glad to see her with Dad when they came in after me earlier. I knew it had taken too long to get Ben out, but the moment I saw Dad I felt relieved, but when Maggie walked into the room behind him, I felt that for once, everything was going to be okay. I knew she'd be slightly annoyed because she'd had to come in after me, but I also knew that she wouldn't hold it against me, she never could stay angry at me for long. I wanted to talk to her, but since we'd gotten back from the mission, I hadn't seen her, everyone was busy. As soon as I knew about Ben, I'd go and find her.

In the end I didn't have to find her, she found me. I already knew that I'd need to get my hand looked at, but the fact that she thought of it, cheered me up slightly. I could see the worry on her face, but I'd also seen the relief when she'd arrived with Dad. I know she was surprised earlier, when I said her to take care of Dad, Matt and Ben, but it was my time to be shocked. She'd had cancer…..she'd had cancer when she was 16! I had so many questions, but I knew it was not a good idea to ask them, she would only just clam up again. While I was surprised, I was also glad that she obviously felt she could trust me with what had happened to her. No one knew a lot about her childhood, she kept her cards close to her chest in regards to that, but here she was opening up to me. As I said the words _"I'm glad you made it"_, I meant them 100%. I was glad she'd made it. The place wouldn't have been the same without her, in fact it hadn't been the same for a long time. With Karen gone, Maggie was the closest thing I had to having someone looking out for me (apart from the obvious), someone who I could talk to, someone who had my back and to be honest, it felt as if she'd been with us since the start. When I tried to thank her for promising to look after the others, her answer told me that I was right '_like I said, there are people that care about you and your family Hal and you didn't have to ask what you did earlier. It goes without saying that I would have looked out for them. I'm just glad your back, the place wouldn't be the same without you'… 'I'm just glad your back'_…..those words hit me like a ton of bricks and I that feeling returned, the feeling that told me as long as Maggie was around, I'd be okay.

_**End Flashback**_


	7. Chapter 7 part 1

**Summary** – This is a Hal/Maggie story and is mainly from their points of view. This chapter is based on 1x06 'Sanctuary'. I have used a lot of the moments from the show here, but there are bits I have added too.

**Disclaimers** – Same as always, I don't own Falling Skies, any of the characters (unfortunately). Some of the dialog in this chapter has been transcribed from dvds, so I don't own that either.

**Author Note -** Unfortunately the chapter has ended up as very long one, so I have split it into parts 1 and 2, although they are both from Hal's POV. I actually struggled with this chapter, not sure why, but hopefully you all like it. You know what to do!

**Moments In Time**

**Chapter 7 part 1. **

**Hal's POV**

_**Flashback**_

So an attack was immanent. We'd always been prepared in case of an attack, but after Dad and Weaver came back with Clayton, it became more realistic. Dad said something about Porter telling Clayton that all kids under twenty, were to go with him to somewhere known as 'the Sanctuary'. It was kids that the Skitters, seemed to be after, Clayton had told us, like we didn't already know that. Usually Dad wouldn't have given it a second thought, if it meant keeping Ben and Matt safe, but this time he stalled….I just wasn't sure why. I would have asked, but there more pressing things to see to, like prepare for this attack. It was going to hit in a matter of days and we needed to be ready.

After helping out for a while, I decided to get some sleep….I hadn't had too much of it lately, what with one thing and another, but Ben and Matt were making too much noise for me to even try and sleep. I'd told them enough times, but Matt had too many questions about Ben's harness. Bless him, we all had questions, but Matt was young enough to get away with asking, without Ben having ago at him. I knew if I asked, he'd just get arsy with me. Closing my eyes, I listened to Ben trying to explain to our younger brother what it was like living with the Skitters…._ "Did they talk to you?"_ Matt had asked, but it was Ben's answer that got my attention. _"Not like you think. It was…..you don't exactly have your own thoughts. It's not like you're thinking….at least not the way you normally do, so….its more like someone's thinking with you. Remember when we went camping with dad and you weren't feeling well? You were hungry and you were thirsty and your stomach hurt. Well….imagine if dad knew everything you wanted before you even asked for it". _Bless Matt, but the first thing he responded with was _"You must have been scared", _but again Ben's answer worried me slightly…_"When they first caught me, I was never more afraid in my entire life, but after the harness, it wasn't so bad". _Of course Matt kept going…_"Did you miss us?" "I don't know"_ replied Ben, _"In some bizarre alien-y way…I think the Skitters actually cared about us, you know? They weren't monsters…they were our family. I know it sounds weird but sometimes I still miss then". _

What the hell? They took care of them? They were like family? He still misses them? I had too many thoughts going through my head as I heard Ben's story. This was, no it is crazy….he's back where he belongs, with us, his real family, he shouldn't be thinking about the Skitters. The thing was as much as I had questions, I knew that this information was too dangerous to tell anyone. A lot of the camp were still wary of Ben because of the harness and if they knew this too, well it wouldn't be pretty. I couldn't even tell Maggie….I knew I could talk to her about pretty much anything, even if I really didn't want to, but this was way too much to even contemplate talking to her about. But it didn't stop me worrying, after all he was still brother…..although maybe there was one person I could tell….Dr Glass.

"_You got a sec?"_ I asked the very stressed out doctor. I knew things hadn't been easy for her since this morning and I didn't like to bother her, but she was probably the only person who would judge Ben, if I told her. True to form, her worrying instinct kicked in _"your all right, you not sick?"_ she asked. _"No no no. I'm fine. It's just…um…"_ I actually didn't know where I'd start with this one, then she said those famous words_ "you can think of me as your doctor if you want. Anything you say stays between us"_. Relaxing slightly knowing that it would go no further _"It's Ben. Something's up with him. I mean I know what all he's been through and everything. And its not that. Its like he's just not acting like himself. He just did a hundred push ups with out breaking a sweat. He'd been lucky to hit ten before the attack." _I told her. _"We don't know what they had him doing all those months" Anne _replied. She was right but still…_"no I know. Its just hard to explain it if you didn't know him before.. he was, um…my bratty little brother you know? He was my bratty little brother that was twice as smart as me. And now…he's like…." _I couldn't find the words. _"A grown-up?"_ Anne asked. _"No he's a different kid"_ I finally came out with. I wasn't sure how she could help, but it felt good to get it off my chest and talk to someone about it. _"Try not to worry, I'll keep an eye on him, we will get to the bottom of it, it just might take some time' _Anne told me. _'I know…it's just…well you know, he's my brother" _I told her. _'I know Hal, but there are a lot of people that care about Ben, about all of you. And don't worry, this is between you and me, no mentions to your dad' _she said. _'Thanks'_ was all I could say, at least someone understood where I was coming from. The thing was as much as the talk helped, something was bugging me and that something was more of a someone….Maggie. As much as I knew the reasons why I couldn't talk to her about this, it felt wrong talking to someone else and not her…I wasn't sure why…..its just did. Anyway there was too much to do, so I pushed it to the back of my mind and carried on preparing for the attack.

Things were getting worrying in camp, standing there behind Dad, I could see everyone turning on each other, in regards to sending the kids away with Clayton. Dad had tried to restore some calm and had decided that when the time came, he would make the decision on whether or not to send the kids away. I wasn't sure… I knew he was still struggling with the decision. I didn't want him to send Ben and Matt away anymore than I wanted the to go, after all we'd only just gotten Ben back, but I also knew when it came to their safety he would do the right thing. That was when we heard the Mech fire. Dad, Weaver, Mike and Clayton headed out, while Dai, myself and others kept an eye on things inside.

It wasn't long afterwards that things started to turn again inside, but this time they chose the wrong target…they choose Ben. I wasn't aware of it at first, until Maggie spoke _"I'm gonna check on you brother_" she told me. _"Which one?"_ I asked, I don't know why I asked it, as I was pretty sure it had to be Ben who was in trouble. The response was a typical Maggie one _"the one about to get his ass kicked_". She replied. Walking over to Ben she told him to take what he wanted and go. I pushed to guy before asking him _"Hey you got a problem?" _I had a feeling this guy could turn nasty at any point, but he wasn't about to turn on Ben, not if I had anything to do with it _"no problem. Just glad we're not bringing these harnessed kids back the Second Mass"._ _"Nobody's stopped anything"_ I told him. _"Soon as we get the drugs Dr Glass needs….we're gonna rescue as many as we can"._ Who did this guy think he was, of course we were going to rescue more of them. But of course he had a response _"your just inviting a skitter attack"_ he told me, and well the rest of the people inside the hall who had gathered to see what the problem was. Now he was really beginning to piss me off _"see the Skitters should know by now anybody that messes with our families gets their asses kicked by me"_ I informed him, as I stepped closer to him and looking him straight in the eye. The message was to him, but it was also a warning to everyone else….anyone that messed with any member of the Second Mass, harnessed or not, was going to be protected no matter what. With that the guy walked away, but so had Ben, who by the time I turned had left the room. I wanted to call after him, but I felt a hand on my arm…I didn't need to look to see who it was, I knew the hand belong to Maggie. '_Don't, just leave him. He needs his space'_ she said. I knew she was right, but it still didn't stop me from being annoyed at the guy for starting it, for wanting to go after Ben. One thing I was thankful for though, was the fact that Maggie had been there to not only spot something happening, but it also awoke me to the fact I wasn't the only one who was protective of my brothers, Maggie was just as protective and becoming more so each day, and for the I was glad to have her on my side.

_**End Flashback**_


	8. Chapter 7 part 2

**Summary** – This is a Hal/Maggie story and is mainly from their points of view. This chapter is based on 1x06 'Sanctuary'. I have used a lot of the moments from the show here, but there are bits I have added too.

**Disclaimers** – Same as always, I don't own Falling Skies, any of the characters (unfortunately). Some of the dialog in this chapter has been transcribed from dvds, so I don't own that either.

**Author Note -** Unfortunately the chapter has ended up as very long one, so I have split it into parts 1 and 2, although they are both from Hal's POV. I actually struggled with this chapter, not sure why, but hopefully you all like it. You know what to do!

**Moments In Time**

**Chapter 7 – part 2**

**Hal's POV**

_**Flashback continued**_

Chapter 7 part 2

The next thing I knew Dad was announcing to the rest of the camp that he had made the decision to send Ben and Matt with Clayton. I couldn't say I was shocked, after the Skitter and Mech attack, as well as the reaction of the bloke in the hall, I knew that it was always going to happen. But I was surprised, due to the fact it had taken him so long to make his mind up. Usually he made decisions in an instant, he'd always done, it was mum that had taken her time with every decision, but this time was different. It was as if now that the family was together again, he didn't want to split it up, but in the end he didn't have a choice, he had

to make sure Ben and Matt were safe, no matter what.

Six flags…god it had been a long time since I thought of that day. What had started off as a great day out, turned out to be the day from hell for me, both Ben and Matt threw up on me, I even thought Dad was going to at one stage. But there was one thing I always remembered, how much we had laughed, screamed, you know the normal sort of things you do on a family day out. Ben was looking at the picture…he'd had it on him when the Skitters took him, I don't know why, I didn't ask, but it was nice to see a picture of us all together….seeing mum again…well happier times. Until Ben mentioned that I looked like mum…everyone had always said that, I was like mum, while Ben and Matt were more like dad. The thing was as I'd gotten older, I thought I'd actually become more like dad, but I guess not….I was like dad in temperament, but I was mum all over. _"Take it"_ Ben told me, "Why?" I asked_ "hold on to it for me, till you come back for us" _he replied and with that off he went. It was the simplest of things, but it made me think….was I really needed here, or did my brothers need me or for the first time did I need to be with them, more than I needed to be out fighting? Then I thought about my promise. It was with that, I knew there was only one answer to the question. The only thing that stood in my way was explaining to a couple of people.

I found Dad in the armoury, he was surprised to see me as I wasn't on sentry duty till later, but I'd decided what I was doing and told him what I'd decided _"I've been thinking and, you know, maybe I should go with Matt and Ben"_. _"I'm worried about them too"_ he replied _"But I think between Mike and the escort they'll be well protected_". But I felt as if I owed him and explanation _"oh its no big secret that Ben and I never really got along". "Fought like cats and dogs is more like it. But brothers are like that" _he butted in. _"that morning, you were, you know still asleep…but Ben and I got into it….you know the morning mum went out to get food with Dr Harris. No big deal, you know, she just….she broke us up like she always did. But she told me something. That she knew we were different and that'd probably never change but, you know, we had to put it behind us. We had to start looking out for each other. When we got Ben back I felt like I kept this promise to her and I think if she was here right now, you know, she'd want me to go with them" _I finally finished. It had been a long time since I'd opened up like that to my Dad, but it was something he had to know, I felt like mum would have wanted me to do it. But then just when I wasn't expecting it dad threw something at me_ "your mum was very proud of you_" he said. Well that stopped me in my tracks, I'd always wondered what she would have thought of everything over the last few months, what she would have thought of the things I'd done, would she have gotten on with Karen? I even wondered if would she have liked Maggie? The thing was while dad was looking after us, mum had also told me to keep an eye on dad _"she told me to keep an eye on you too"_ I told him. _"How's that going" _he shoot back_. "It's a work in progress" _I replied as I walked out the room, off to find the one other person I needed to see before I left.

Walking down the main corridor in the school, I could see parents getting their kids ready for the off. There were a lot of comings and goings, parents hugging their kids, telling them they wouldn't be too far behind them, when in fact no one knew what was going to happen. Then I saw the person I'd been looking for, I walked up and stood along side her, _'hey there'_ I said. _'hey yourself'_ she replied, turning to look at me. It was then that I could see the worry on her face, but there was something else, I just couldn't pinpoint what it was or why. That was when she spoke _'you're going with them aren't you?'_ she asked. I should have guessed she would have known, she was too smart for me to slip that one passed her. Looking into those eyes of her's, I answered _'I have to'_. Nodding _'I know you do…..' _she said trailing off. I don't know why but I felt I owed her an explanation, _'I can't let them go without dad or I with them. I know they're be ok, but I just cant, I made a promise to someone a while ago that id protect them, be there for them, no matter what and as much as we've let them go before, after everything we've been through to get Ben back, I cant do it, I have to go with them'._ I knew she understood why I had to do it, but it didn't make it any easier telling her. Since her arrival every time there'd been a mission, a scout and attack she'd been there right by my side, we'd been in it together, this would be the first time that we weren't even within shouting distance of each other. We'd be in different places entirely and as much as I hated the idea of leaving her, my brothers needed me. She would be okay, she had dad, Dai and the others. I knew that they would look after her, hell she didn't even need looking after, once she had a gun in her hand, believe me you had to be stupid to argue with her, I'd tried it once I remembered and come worse off. After a while, she spoke _'I know you do Hal, I wouldn't expect anything else, they are your brothers and you would be you if I didn't go with them. Just do me a favour will you?_' she asked. Remembering the one I'd asked her to do, how could I turn her down_, 'sure, what is it?'_ I asked. _'Take care of yourself as well, don't go getting into any trouble while you're gone. I want my partner in once piece when we come and join you', _she said, half joking, half being serious. Smiling and trying not to laugh _'Sure I won't do anything you wouldn't'_, knowing exactly what she meant, we were bad as each other. With that, I went to join my brothers, when I heard Maggie call out _'Hal, just be careful ok'_. It was then, that I don't know what came over me, but I turned back and hugged her. I don't know why, we'd never hugged before, the closest we'd even stood was the crossbow incident, but the moment felt right…the fact that she was not only worried about my brothers, but also me….I don't know….pulling out of the hug seeing the surprise on her face, I said the first thing that came into my head, _'right back at ya'_ I replied and walked off down the corridor, knowing that she was facing a more dangerous task ahead than I was.

So off I went to join my brothers, who looked happy when I said I was going with them. Dad was there to see us off, as was Anne, but as we walked away I couldn't help but look towards the window….I knew she would be there watching. Maggie wasn't one for big public displays of affections, never talked when there were big groups around, preferring one on one chats, but seeing her there….part of me knew I was doing the right thing, but part me of me felt like I was abandoning her. I knew she understood, but it didn't stop me thinking about it….about the hug…about what she'd said….about us. All I knew was that I had to get my brothers to safety and hope that everyone pulled through back home, but especially Dad and Maggie, because I needed the both of them.

_**End Flashback**_


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone.

Just a quick note to say that an update maybe a while, as my computer has crashed and im not sure how to fix it (on my dads at the moment). My brother and his friend usually sort it out for me, but they have just gone on holiday so wont be back for another ten days :(. Also i was stupid enough to forget to back up the story from chapter 7 onwards, including the new update (so i might have to re-write it if cant get it back. Am really annoyed with this, as it was working fine yesterday morning, so not sure whats happened.

All i can say is to ask you all to be patient with me and ill update as soon as i can (am hoping that i can get it sorted out sooner, but if not it will prob be a couple of weeks).

BJ's World!


End file.
